New antiviral and anticancer agents of clinical interest will be evaluated as potential carcinogens. In particular, antitumor drug combinations, antibiotics and antiviral agents which are used in patients with neoplastic disease will be evaluated both for potential carcinogenicity and for unusual pharmacologic and toxic effects.